Fallen Tower
by hartfairy
Summary: SOPA is taking it's toll on our favorite RPG Games, and it looks like the end for our beloved characters. What do they decide to do and what happens in these last lingering moments? (I don't own Ib or the image and please sign the SOPA petition. )


"Grcxh-G-Garry?"

Ib was flashing into an array of colors. She was crying and there was no one there. "M-Mary? Please! I need you!" She started to hurt all over. She cluched her ribs as they felt like they were being crushed. The pain overwhelmed Ib, but as she lay there longer, she noticed the gallery was...fading? The gallery was turning into tiny pixilated squares before her very own eyes. Everything. The ladies cried out in pain, the statues struggled to stay, but they too faded.

The dolls also went along, leaving "**HELP ME**" painted in red letters all across the walls. The manniquin heads went without a fight. Such a beautiful and mysterious gallery, gone. A blinding white was replacing it.

Ib was helplessly sprawled out on the fading red floor, her rose losing petals as the seconds flew. It was agony. She cried out and cluched herself in pain, trying to find a way to ease it. Just then, in the corner of her eye...Mary? She was disappearing too? Mary's dazzling blue eyes were now a dull gray with only the tiniest hint of blue. Tears streamed down her pale cheeks as she limped towards Ib.

"I-Ib...**HELP ME**!" Mary sobbed falling to her feet. "**IT HURTS IT HURTS**!"

the pain was so intense, neither one noticed Garry pull them into an embrace. "I don't **WANT** to die!" Mary choked. Garry held Ib and Mary close as the pain grew and more of the gallery disappeared. All three were crying and clinging on to each other. Ib tightly held onto Garry, never letting go.

_In this nightmare draws a girl, all alone, and, she shall stay, in the dark on her own._

Mary quickly started to fade, leaving her transparent. "G-Garry!" She cried out, hoping the man could fix this, but he lowered his head in defeat. She finally fell silent and her face hit the ground. She didn't move, didn't cry. Mary was gone. Even the image of her did mot stay, for her body was consumed into black, and then spirited away.

_I am dying, no longer in bloom, till she holds a rose, for me in this gloom._

The gallery shook, making Garry and Ib separate from their embrace. The impact made it to where they could not even lift their head up.

_Someday, Ib, you and I, do not grieve. And the light of day, won't come, if we stay, run, from this memory, I'll follow, don't you weep, ah your rose, so you saved me...Ib, remember that you're safe, and we'll run, from this awful place. Ib where are you, you left me alive, ah, your rose, so you never._

Just as Ib feared, Garry started to vanish like Mary. The man couldn't move. He was immobilized and in pain. He closed his eyes as if he were expecting to wake from this.

_Ib where are you? I am alone, alive, ah, your rose, ah, these petals, so you never survived...? Run, from this memory, I'll follow, can't you see?_

She extended an arm to Garry, but he did not respond at all. He still lay there, as if he had given up on everything. As if...none of the fight mattered. She tried to crawl towards Garry, but instead she ended up damaging her body instead.

_Ah, your rose, so you left me free, Ib, I will stay, so you can return to me, and soon you'll see the light of day, in this hell, sits a man, all alone, and, he shall wait, for the death of his own._

Garry smiled slightly, leaving Ib confused. He was still crying, most likely from the agonizing pain, but there was something differant. It was like after all of this, he accepted death. Ib tired of trying, lay back on the floor, trying to minimize the pain. It wasn't long before Garry himself started to fade too.

Ib tried to yell out his name like she did before, but the pain overwhelmed her. Garry's rose had only one petal left, and then, in a flash, it was gone. Garry's body turning into a full black, and then just...gone. Ib was so tired. The agony took over. She would do anything to stop it! But it continued on, hurting her more and more. She closed her eyes, and after that, did not even notice the black enfolding over her soul. Ib was gone, along with the whole gallery. It was all replaced by a sea of black.

Exept for a mixed array of blue and red flower petals, with the melted remains of one yellow wax rose.

_Ib, I will come, just dream on, and, we'll walk, to the dawn..._


End file.
